Culture in Ginny's Fanfics
Titles and Groups Ruler of the Pridelands The Ruler of the Pridelands '''is the formal title given to the absolute monarch of the Pridelands The wisest of the monarchs regulate predation within their lands, ensure that there is enough water to go around, and settle arguments among the animals. Great Kings of the Past The '''Great Kings of the Past '''are the deceased rulers of the Pridelands, who look down on the living beings from the stars. Lion Guard '''The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pridelands and defend the Circle of Life. The Ndona Pride The Ndona Pride is a pride of lions. They're the ancestors of the Pridelanders. Shaman Shamans are animals who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from The Great Kings. Shaman Apprentice Shaman Apprentice is the title given to the apprentice to the Shaman of the Pridelands. Most are chosen by the Great Kings at the time of their birth. Phrases * We Are One * He Lives in You * Hakuna Matata * Zuka Zama * Hevi Kabisa * Huwezi * Twende Kiboko * Asante * Hapana * Sisi Ni Sawa * Poa Events Kupatana Kupatana is a highly regarded ceremony in the Pridelands. It is atime of peace where all the animals of the Pridelands gather together to celebrate the Circle of Life. Mashindano A mashindano is a traditional competition between crocodiles for dominance over the float. Vigil When a loved one passes, their family and close friends sit vigil for them through the night, sharing tongues for the last time before the body is buried in the morning. The Elephants' Concert The Elephants' Concert is a seasonal event that takes place in Mizimu Grove. It is hosted by Matembo's Herd, and is attended by the members of the Royal Family. The Royal Buffalo Wallow The Royal Buffalo Wallow is an event that takes place in the Pridelands. It's participates are the members of Vuruga Vuruga's Herd. It is always presided over by Princess Kiara. The Royal Mud Print Ceremony The Royal Mud Print Ceremony is an event that takes place in the Pride Lands It's purpose is to honor animals that have performed extraordinary deeds. Presentations The presentations of future monarchs is an important ritual that always takes place the day after the cub is born. It occurs at Pride Rock, and is attended by the Pridelanders, the inhabitants of the kingdom, the cubs' family, and the royal Shaman, Rafiki. During the ceremony, Rafiki will anoint the cub, and raise him or her up for all of the animals to see. In turn, the animals will bow respectfully. Coronations A coronation is a ceremony marking the formal investiture of a monarch with regal power. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Trail to Udugu The Trail to Udugu is a special ritual performed by royal siblings. The cubs are taken on a journey to learn how to work together, or "find" Udugu. Other Baobab Ball Baobab Ball is a sport played by young animals in the Pridelands. It is a game played frequently by Kion, and his nephews, Kenai and Denahi. The Roar of the Elders The Roar of the Elders is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Kings of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala. Circle of Life The Circle of Life (also known as the Great Circle of Life) is an ideology that's held by the inhabitants of the Pridelands, among them the royal-blooded rulers of Pride Rock. Tail Signals Tail Signals are techniques used by the Pridelanders. Mates Mate is the terminology for a partnership between Pridelanders. Scent Markings Scent Markings are made by animals to show where their territory's border lies. Border Borders are the boundaries separating territories. Mark of the Guard The Mark of the Guard is a special mark given to members of the Lion Guard. It is in the shape of a roaring lion's head. Rafiki's Staff Rafiki's Staff '''serves as a walking stick for Rafiki. It is intended to aid him with spiritual matters. Prey-Stone Patrol '''Simba's Patrol is responsible for patrolling the borders of the Pridelands, and keeping the animals of the kingdom safe. Every morning, Simba will assemble his patrol and lead them into the savannah, they will patrol each border carefully, and will renew the scent markings if needed. Hunting Party Nala's Hunting Party is responsible for providing the pride with prey. Nala leads her lioness on a group hunt twice a day, in the morning, and evening, and allows the lionesses to hunt alone throughout the day. When Nala is unable to, Kiara usually takes over leadership of the hunt, along with Sarafina and Sarabi. Diseases and Injuries The Pridelanders and inhabitants of the Pridelands often fall as victims to a number of diseases and injuries. It is the task of the Shaman to treat these conditions. Fighting and Hunting Techniques Fighting and Hunting Techniques are techniques used by the Pridelanders. Kion's Morning Patrol Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Lists